Omega Nu Iota
by Lakerae
Summary: Kazama had been waiting over three years for his invitation into Omega Nu Iota fraternity. The process was simple: do the list of challenges and you're in. But when his letter arrived, it was delivered by the last person he expected... Chizuru.
1. Chapter 1: The List

Chizuru stood at the doorway, holding an envelope between two fingers, waving it in front of Kazama's face.

He knew exactly what was in her hands, but heartbreak and cranes flew around his mind right now.

"I'll give it to you on one condition," she said, her smile growing. "Let me help you."

Kazama snatched it from her, so quick and sharp it almost gave her a paper cut. She squeaked in defeat, while Kazama's crimson eyes burned into her. There was no lightness to them. No hint of joke.

The letter was serious business, and he didn't want anything fucking up his chances.

He rubbed his temples, trying to figure out how the fraternity mixed his address with hers, but luckily his letter fell into her hands instead of one of the boys she lived with. He scoffed at the thought of those Shinsengumi nerds.

Kazama examined the envelope, eyes wide, fingers lightly touching the name handwritten in calligraphy.

He turned it over, carefully peeling the red wax embossed on the paper. He held it closer to his face, inspecting the symbol that melted into the wax. It was a dragon.

Holy shit, it really was from them.

He pulled back the top of the envelope and sucked his teeth. The seal had already been broken. He let out a sigh and his gaze dropped to a fidgety Chizuru.

He didn't need to say anything. She already knew what she was guilty of and her big brown eyes slowly looked back at him, apologizing for her.

Kazama was a master of controlling his emotions, at least around Chizuru. But mail-tampering was a direct violation of privacy—a pet-peeve of his—and Kazama's ears were getting redder by the second.

Chizuru grabbed the envelope from his hands and shoved the front up to his eyes. "Look at your name," she said, her finger making invisible lines underneath the name.

"Hmm." There was a silent agreement between them.

It wasn't her fault that the chicken-scratched penmanship made "Chikage" looked like "Chizuru." Who the fuck addresses him with his first name? There weren't other Kazamas at the school. And if there were other Kazamas, he'd know them.

Whoever wrote it ought to get kicked out. Amateur.

The question now was how did the mix-up happen. Chizuru lived in the Shinsengumi Clubhouse, next to all the other fraternity houses on campus. Kazama had his own apartment, a luxury he could afford.

Yet the exclusive and extremely secretive initiation letter was delivered to the wrong fucking place.

Kazama had been waiting over three years to be invited to the Omega Nu Iota fraternity. His father was an ONI. His grandfather was an ONI. His great-grandfather was an ONI. Hell, his great-great grandfather was an ONI president.

It wasn't like getting a Hogwarts letter and you're automatically an ONI.

Kazama removed the letter and glossed over the heavy parchment—a nice touch—and his eyes darted to each handwritten bullet point.

Chizuru watched him quietly as he muttered to himself, repeating the list over and over. He opened the door wider, motioning her to come in without looking away from the letter.

She was already familiar with his apartment, taking her shoes off and headed to his gray sectional.

She looked around the room, her eyes stopping at a framed painting of a cherry blossom tree.

Chizuru felt her cheeks warming. She couldn't suppress the smile growing on her face, and silently, she kept repeating the words "He kept it."

Kazama cleared his throat, bringing her attention back to him.

"Did you read this?" Kazama asked, flopping at the opposite end of his couch, narrowing his eyes at Chizuru. She gasped, dramatically. "Of course not," she emphasized each word slowly, as if it would convince him. Kazama's face remained blank. Five seconds of silence passed between them and Chizuru's lips trembled with the truth.

"Okay, okay, I did," she confessed. Kazama shook his head, and the corners of his lips pulled up slightly. It amused him at her failing efforts to lie.

"Let me help you," she said, whisper-quiet like it was a secret.

And it was a secret. The first rule was blatant, mentioned at the beginning of the letter and repeated at the end: you talk, you walk.

And here was Chizuru, sitting on his couch, relentless with her request, not giving a shit about rules at all.

They haven't been this close since last year, since they stopped hanging out after she rejected his proposal and began dating that stupid English TA Hijikata. Women really do drop their panties for poetry.

He inhaled deeply, eyebrows furrowed, running a hand through his blonde hair. "No."

Chizuru pouted, but her brown eyes remained bright. She moved closer to Kazama's side and nudged her knee against his. "Please?"

He met her gaze. Shit, that was a mistake. A warm feeling rushed into his body like a bolt of lightning. He was ready to say no. Ready to let her go again and focus on the list and become an ONI.

But she was sitting so close to him and the smell of sweet dango—her favorite snack—tickled his nose. Her signature scent. It was welcoming, oh-so-familiar and memories wafted back into his thoughts.

Maybe he wasn't ready to let her go.

"Why?" he asked, unsure if her answer even mattered at this point.

Chizuru had a way of controlling Kazama—on purpose or not. At first, when they were 16, he blamed his hormones for his uncontrollable attraction to her. In a room, full of boring business men talking about acquisitions and mergers, there was really nothing else to do but stare at the pretty heiress of the Yukimura company. His father didn't need to force him to sit in at meetings anymore especially when Chizuru was around. Kazama didn't need a room full of lawyers, accountants and hedge fund brokers to tell him that marrying Chizuru was a good deal.

"You know Kaoru was recruited last year," she said, lifting her legs off the ground, hugging her knees. Kazama's face dropped at the sound of Chizuru's twin brother's name. The pressure to take over the family business was overwhelming, something Kazama could relate to, and Kaoru faced it with drugs. Kazama wasn't close to Kaoru, but during the times that they did hang out, they both talked about becoming an ONI.

"He went missing during his initiation," she said, voice trembling. Kazama remembered reading the headlines: Yukimura Heir Overdosed. The police found him with a vial in his hands, some new drug called Ochimizu—promising its user "a new life." Kaoru's death had brought so much scandal to the Yukimura business, the company crumbled and was sold off to pieces.

Kazama wrapped his arm around Chizuru, pulling her closer. She buried her face underneath his shoulder, and he could feel his sweater damping.

"Please let me do this with you," she mumbled into his chest, her cheek pressing into his heart.

It wasn't a question, but at this point, his answer didn't matter.


	2. Chapter 2:Heart of Satsuma

**Notes: Thank you to all my lovely readers and reviewers!**

 **To my guest reviewers, I am elated that you are all excited. Your anticipation feeds my creativity. As long as you continue to get excited for this story, I will continue to update!**

 **ImpracticalDemon: Thank you so much for reading and reviewing. You're an amazing writer, I'm a fan, and your review made my day.**

 **Fleur Lilas: Hello! I can't thank you enough for your encouragement and advice. You have been an angel who helped me get back to my writing. You're one of my favorite writers and I'm so glad you clicked on my story without bias. I can only hope I keep your interest!**

* * *

The Saturday morning on Tokuguwa University was unexpectedly quiet. It was the summer quarter, and many students were probably away at home, but the morning sun was too inviting to stay inside the dorms.

Kazama glanced at his Rolex and scoffed. 8:04.

Four minutes past the agreed time of meeting wasn't egregious, but Kazama was feeling self-conscious standing, waiting, alone.

A shirtless jogger ran past Kazama, close enough that he could hear the bass blasting through the headphones. Was that Imagine Dragons? They locked eyes, both acknowledging each other's presence. Kazama gave him a polite nod. The jogger slowed his pace, panting like it was the end of his run, threw a peace sign back at Kazama, and sprinted away.

And just like that, he was alone again.

He pulled back his sleeve, shoving it up to his elbow, and looked at his watch again. 8:07.

When Kazama finally agreed Chizuru could help him, she had promised she wouldn't slow him down. There was no specific deadline to finish the list, but the letter emphasized "as soon as possible."

She insisted she was a morning person. And he should've known that the lady doth protest too much.

He took out his phone and scrolled for her name. His eyes went wide when his thumb stopped at "Chizuru." There was a heart emoji next to her name. He felt a knot forming in his stomach, not sure if it was old feelings or a new sensation coming over him. He stared at it for a moment, giving himself a mental note to delete it after he texted her.

 _I'm sorry for your loss. He was a good guy._ It was the last text he had sent to her, right after Kaoru's funeral. He wondered if Hijikata sent her a haiku expressing his condolences. Fuck, he's a jealous asshole. A wave of shame flowed into him, beating his brain for making a stupid joke and feeling regret for not calling or rushing to her side instead. Yeah, he wouldn't marry him, either.

 _Where the fuck are you?_ He immediately winced, re-reading the text to himself. Damn, too harsh. It was too early to start a fight with her, and he immediately deleted it before pressing "send."

 _I'm heading to the quad without you._ He had warned her that he wasn't going to wait for her if she was late. He turned around and began ascending the stairs, each step hesitant. His thumb hovered over the "send" button, but the muscle in the finger pulled away when he heard what sounded like squawking from a distance.

"Wait! I'm sorry! I'm here!" From the corner of Kazama's eye, he saw Chizuru's silhouette, one arm waving frantically. When she finally reached him, she was bent over, one hand resting on a knee, trying to catch her breath, and her other arm extended with a Starbucks cup in the hand.

"Here," she said, breathless.

Kazama patted her on the head, letting out a small chuckle. "No need to bow to me," he teased, grabbing the cup. Chizuru swatted his hand away, still panting and unable to give him a piece of her mind.

He took a sip, tasting the hint of caramel in a creamy coffee blend. Kazama smacked his lips loudly, eyes wide at Chizuru.

"It's Caramel Macchiato," she said.

It was neither of their favorite drinks, but a faint blush formed in his cheeks. He remembered the last time they had coffee together, well over a year ago, and they both promised to try a new flavor together. And this was new to him, much different from his usual green tea. He hummed, took another sip, and was glad she ordered the venti.

Chizuru grabbed the cup from him, breath finally stabilizing.

"There was a sorority party last night and Heisuke drank too much," she explained, taking a sip of the coffee. Kazama's eyes narrowed, his lips pressed thinly. Heisuke, the little runt. All bark and no bite, Kazama recalled. Heisuke once tried to fight Kazama's friend Amagiri and learned the hard way that you don't bring a knife to a fist fight. The little freshman had a concussion for days.

"Still pouring their sake like a good geisha, I see." Chizuru glared at him, but held her tongue because it was too early to start a fight with him.

Kazama still couldn't understand how Chizuru ended up rooming with a bunch of machismo dudes. After the collapse of the Yukimura company, Chizuru was kicked out of her home, and Kazama was certain she'd live with him—no reservations. But she wanted to find Kodo, her uncle and only other living relative. Kazama remembered Kodo in many business meetings, quiet yet shifty in his mannerisms.

The last time Kodo was around, he was working at Shinsengumi Securities, working on a special project for the Yukimuras. But he disappeared, and suddenly Chizuru became a permanent resident.

Kazama and every member of the Shinsengumi were like fire and water. One will try to put the other one out. And he clashed the most with Hijikata, part-time English assistant, part-time Shinsengumi vice-commander, and currently full-time boyfriend to Chizuru. Full-time dickhead if you asked Kazama.

God, the Shinsengumi were insufferable, Kazama thought. Sure, they sometimes kept the peace between rival fraternities, but they weren't officially security guards of Tokuguwa. And what the fuck is up with their uniforms? The powdered-blue and white jackets made them look like high school jocks trying to flex on a college campus.

"I'm surprised that Hijikata gave you permission to leave the headquarters," Kazama said, whispering as he said Hijikata's name like it was forbidden. Chizuru's eyes lit up, as if Kazama struck a chord with his words.

Chizuru stared at the floor, eyes searching for the words she wanted to respond. "We should go to the quad now," was all she could muster.

* * *

The instructions on the list weren't very specific. Besides not having a deadline, the list also wasn't numbered. When Kazama agreed Chizuru could help, he insisted on the order of the challenges—the easier ones first. "You'll want to stop once it gets dangerous," he said, as if it would detract her.

 _Find the heart of Satsuma._ It was the third bullet point, and like a lightbulb glowing above their heads, they both knew where to go.

Satsuma Square was a popular spot. It was where students ate their lunch, or where cheerleaders held their pep rallies, and where Chizuru and Kazama almost had their first kiss.

They were alone at the quad again, this time the sun shining instead of pale moonlight. Chizuru could feel her heartstrings being struck like a harp. Where's the bench? She turned around and around, aimlessly searching, her mind spinning.

Kazama ran into the center, or at least what felt like the center to him, and his eyes darted to the floor, meticulously searching like spotlights.

The ground was made of hundreds, possibly thousands, of stone tiles. And on each tile had a name on it—most likely donors to the school. Some tiles were bigger than others, probably especially made for the wealthier contributors.

"What are you looking for?" Chizuru asked, her eyes looking in the same direction he was. She silently read some names, hoping for something to click in her mind.

Kazama kept his head down, pacing around the spot where he stood. "I'm looking for a dragon," he answered, eyes still darting.

It finally dawned on Chizuru. The symbol on the wax seal. She froze, staring at the floor, and gasped.

"This is going to take forever," she said, taking small steps forward.

Kazama scoffed in annoyance. "It said 'heart of Satsuma.' I suspect that means center," he explained. "Look that way," he instructed, gesturing her to turn around.

After ten minutes, Chizuru and Kazama both stopped when their shoes met at the same tile. Chizuru looked up, blinking rapidly while her hand massaged the back of her neck. Kazama sighed, exhaling a "fuck" along the way.

"Maybe we should be looking for a heart instead," Chizuru suggested, reminding Kazama the clue. "Find the heart of Satsuma." Kazama hummed, giving her a nod.

Searching was the easy part, but staying lowkey was not.

A group of girls, still wearing pajamas, giggled their way to a bench nearby. A young couple were making out, devouring each other's lips, sitting underneath the center tree in the quad.

Kazama and Chizuru were no longer alone. If they continued to search each tile, they were likely going to catch some attention, and that was the last thing Kazama wanted.

"We'll look again tomorrow," he said. "But I swear to God, if you're late again, don't bother coming."


	3. Chapter 3: Oranges

**Notes: Thank you so much for all your lovely words! Shout out to ImpracticalDemon for the constructive critique! I appreciate all reviews and comments, especially if they help me improve my writing. I'm really happy that some of you are excited to read more of my story. They are truly encouraging. I'm sorry I did not update sooner than I expected, but I got really busy. I hope you enjoy this next chapter. Feel free to leave more comments and let me know how you feel!**

* * *

Chizuru was on her hands and knees, face close to the ground looking for a dragon or heart. Kazama told her he didn't want to take any chances: heart or dragon or whatever weird symbol she noticed. She took the north side of the quad, while he searched at the other end.

Kazama was also on his hands and knees but looked like he was praying.

She stifled a yawn, covering her mouth, and making sure Kazama didn't see her. She told him she was a morning person, dammit, and today was not the day she was going to be made a liar.

"Chizuru!" Kazama snapped. She turned to look at him, craning her neck slowly. His eyes were redder than the morning sun. "Are you even looking?" he yelled, his voice so deep it almost sounded like a growl. Chizuru nodded, biting her thumb nail.

What else has she been doing in the last hour and a half, she thought. She hated when he patronized her, but it was way too early to fight him and she bit harder on her nail, suppressing every word she wanted to throw at him.

Kazama stared at her, his face unflinching and eyes burning with doubt.

Chizuru glared back at him, but after a minute, her face softened, a smile growing on her face.

"Your horns are showing," she teased, pointing a finger at his forehead, tongue sticking out. If she knew him like she did before, childish banter would cool him down.

Kazama exhaled a long sigh. He looked annoyed. He reached into his pocket and removed a coin—a quarter, maybe—and placed it on the ground. Kazama stood up and walked toward Chizuru. The coin was a placeholder, a bookmark to remember where he last looked. God, she forgot how smart he was. She reached into her purse, hand fidgeting but she didn't know why, and took out a penny. She placed it on a tile that said "Mr. and Mrs. Harada" and wondered if they were related to her roommate Sano. She made a mental note to ask him later.

Kazama sat down next to Chizuru, close enough that his warmth reached her pale skin. The proximity made her heart race and she felt her cheeks warming into a blush. This wasn't the first time they sat close, but it had been awhile since she felt nervous around him. Kazama brought his knees up, resting his arms on them. He looked quite awkward, but it didn't stop him from acting cool and nonchalant. Chizuru was compelled to do the same, and she hugged her knees closely, reveling in her own warmth.

They sat silently, wasting time, actually, but Chizuru welcomed the break. They both were tired of looking at the ground. The clues were supposed to be the hard part, and Chizuru didn't think they were close to solving this one.

"How many?" Kazama broke the silence, craning his neck to look at her. Chizuru's body snapped, breaking her concentration from staring at nothing. She turned to face him, her cheek resting on a knee, and her eyes wide with uncertainty. "Huh?" was all that she could say to him. Maybe she really wasn't a morning person. Her brain was useless right now.

Kazama's eyes were no longer burning. The fire in them gone. They were soft, almost playful. "How many horns do you see?" A smirk tugged at his lips.

It worked. Chizuru managed to calm him down.

"Today? Just four," she replied, flashing her white teeth at him. He had never lost his temper with her. The most "horns" she remembered seeing was six, his hair practically turning white with rage. That was last year, when he saw her and Hijikata at the movie theater on a date. That was a side she never wanted to see again.

"I know I can be a dick sometimes," Kazama admitted, his head facing the sky like he was confessing to the clouds. Self-deprecation was always his way of saying he was sorry. A true apology meant he hurt her a lot. And of all the years that she'd known him, he apologized twice.

"I know I said you didn't have to be here, but I'm glad that you are."

She caught his gaze and they stared at each other silently, both smiling. Kazama's head inched forward, but Chizuru, caught by surprise, retracted. Kazama looked wounded, his cheeks flushed red with embarrassment.

Chizuru went rigid. She was unsure how to react. She had preferred he said something sarcastic or even something inappropriate, something she was used to receiving from her roommates like Okita and Shinpachi, and she would have easily thwarted his advances with an eye-roll.

But the gears inside her mind were working overtime, making assumptions and analyzing Kazama's body language, and she was completely unprepared to reciprocate. Was he going to kiss her?

That was awkward, she thought.

She wanted to break the tension. And whatever came out of her mouth, she prayed it wouldn't fuck up anything good that happened to them right now.

But Kazama was his own worst enemy as well, and Chizuru saw his smile fading away. His horns were coming out.

"Why the fuck did you break up with me again?" Kazama blurted out, corrosive in tone. Chizuru groaned. Their cordial conversation was a distant memory and Chizuru did not want to deal with him. She had her own shit to worry about. She stood up, legs shaking with anger, and walked away dramatically. _Watch me leave, fucker._

Kazama scoffed. He mumbled something and the only word Chizuru could decipher was, "again." She turned around, stomped back to him, her face stiff, and the sun reflecting a bit of orange in her eyes.

Chizuru looked down at Kazama, frowning. "Kazama," she said, his name drenched with pity. "You and your family kept pushing for marriage when I clearly wasn't ready." Kazama jolted, his mouth opened but Chizuru lifted a hand to prevent from speaking.

"I overheard some of the board members say that the best way to save the Yukimura company was to combine our houses," she continued. She took a few deep breaths, keeping her emotions in check.

"I felt like a commodity," her voice shook, losing control. She coughed a little, pretending to clear her throat so she could stifle the tears that wanted to burst out.

Kazama slowly stood up, patting the dirt off his jeans, and closed the distance between Chizuru and him. He reached out his right hand, tipping her chin to face him. His touch was tender, and Chizuru's knees buckled.

He exhaled deeply, and Chizuru could see his eyes search for the right words to say. Her eyes were watery, ready to pour down her cheeks.

"I'm sorry," he whispered. It felt genuine and whatever anger she had for him melted away with his words.

"I wanted to marry you because I..." his voice trailed off, and his eyes darted behind Chizuru. Chizuru turned around and saw a group of students, carrying chemistry books, heading toward them. The quad was apparently a great spot for study groups.

"I guess we have to stop looking, huh," Chizuru commented, letting out a huff. Kazama wiped a stray tear off her cheek, and she wanted him to move his head forward again. She would probably move forward too.

"No. We should find a bench and rethink the riddle," he said, offering his hand to her.

She accepted his hand, letting their fingers intertwine.

She didn't need to be there with him, but she was glad to be by his side.

* * *

"I don't think we're looking in the right place," Kazama said, taking out his cell phone. "I'm going to look some stuff up right now."

Chizuru hummed in agreement. She closed her eyes and felt a cool breeze kiss her cheek. Her mind drifted to the past and a wave of nostalgia hit her. Her eyes snapped open when she felt a push on her shoulder, bringing her back to reality. "Hey! What are you smiling about?" Kazama teased. "Dear God, I hope you're not thinking about that Hijikata."

"No," she sighed, rolling her eyes at him. "I was just thinking about my brother."

Kazama stared at her, lifting an eyebrow at her. "Go on."

"Well, I was just remembering how Kaoru and I used to sit underneath this tree, eating two oranges he stole from the greenhouse, and we..."

"Stop," Kazama interrupted. "Oranges?"

Chizuru nodded, "Yeah, oranges from the school's greenhouse."

Kazama's eyes went wide. He lifted his phone to Chizuru's face and on his screen were Googled images of oranges.

"Satsuma oranges," Chizuru gasped as she read the words out loud. "The greenhouse!"

Chizuru rattled the doorknob several times, but the door would not budge. The greenhouse was locked. They decided to walk around the perimeter, hoping to find a backdoor. But it must have been their lucky day, or maybe it was on purpose, because when they spotted the Satsuma tree, planted in the far corner of the greenhouse, a window was open. It must have been easy for Kaoru—or anyone, really—to steal an orange or two from the tree.

A branch stuck out of the window, and Chizuru pointed at a dangling birdhouse at the end of it. "Look, Kazama, the birdhouse has a heart painted on it."

"The heart of Satsuma," Kazama repeated the riddle. He chuckled, running a hand into his hair, his face relieved. He moved closer and inspected the birdhouse. It was dirty, mostly covered in mud, but the images painted on it was visible. "Chizuru, come here," he said, excitement growing. "Look at the bottom."

Chizuru moved closer, standing underneath his arms. She reached up to grab the birdhouse, grazing Kazama's hand. His thumb caressed the inside of her palm, and her heart fluttered like a bird. She let out a huff of air, avoiding eye contact with Kazama. She could see his grin growing from the side of her eye.

"Oh, my God. It's a dragon!" she squealed. The ONI symbol. "You solved a clue, Kazama."

Kazama shook his head. "We're not quite done," he retorted. "I need some kind of proof." He took the birdhouse off the branch. He took out his phone and used the flashlight to look inside the hole. Nothing. It was empty.

He turned the birdhouse over and over, searching.

Chizuru watched him, confused. "Why can't you take the whole thing?" she asked.

"The letter said all the clues would lead to a password," Kazama explained, still looking at the birdhouse, flipping it like a Rubik's cube.

She took the birdhouse from him, and winced when dirt crumbled into her delicate hands. "I wonder how many times this thing fell on the ground," she asked out loud, wiping the mud off. The heart painted on the birdhouse was bright red and not pink when they first saw it. Chizuru looked at it closely, squinting her eyes. She could see it clearly. "A letter."

Kazama grabbed the birdhouse, the letter N branded on the heart.


	4. Chapter 4: The Roommates

***Notes: Thank you to Nani, Flowerqueen, RozyIris, Poki, Guest51, Cookie, Cola, Lulu, Coco, Hana, Anon B, ImpracticalDemon and all other guests for your comments and review! I apologize for the long update. Thank you for sticking around. Your comments brighten my day and they encourage me to keep writing. I appreciate each and every one of you.

* * *

Chizuru peeled a small bright orange, her fingernails digging delicately. Kazama watched her through the side of his eye, slowing down his pace so they could walk side by side.

"The school should have a compost trash can," Chizuru suggested, throwing away the peel.

Kazama scoffed, lifting his nose just a bit up in the air. "It would never work," he sneered with confidence. "Too many stupid people don't even bother recycling, so why would they bother to separate their trash?"

Chizuru shrugged, smiling brightly at him. "Other countries like Italy do."

Kazama pursed his lips, the right side curling into a smirk. He always found her innocence so endearing. Chizuru, even now, was still ever so naive, and Kazama's heart skipped a bit faster at her again.

She split the orange evenly, offering one half to Kazama. He waved it off, shaking his head.

"Oh, my God, don't be such a pansy," Chizuru said, rolling her eyes at him. She shoved his half up to his lips, pressing just hard enough for a bit of droplets of juice to squeeze out. Kazama winced, taking a small step back but wrapped his lips on a slice. His tongue darted out, licking the tip of Chizuru's fingertip. Chizuru squealed, her body jolted in surprise. "Uh, you can feed yourself."

Kazama gently grabbed her wrist and shoved the rest of the slice into his mouth, his tongue sliding against her two fingers. His crimson eyes locked with her wide brown eyes.

He chewed slowly, his smile growing with each bite. "Pretty sweet," Kazama chuckled, licking his lips as he stared at a speechless Chizuru. He watched her cheeks turn a beet red.

Chizuru peeled another slice, this time taking a bite for herself. She coughed, spitting out the orange. "Oh, God, you liar," she groaned, her face crinkled in pain. "It's so fucking sour."

Kazama laughed as he watched her throw the rest of the orange into a trash can. "I wasn't talking about the orange, you know," he said, licking his lips.

Chizuru rolled her eyes, playfully slapping his arm.

They reached the front of the school, both hesitating to part ways. Kazama casually glanced at his watch. "It's barely noon," Kazama observed, clearing his throat. "Did… Did you want to come over to my place?" He said slowly, trying desperately not to sound like a pervert. "To… To plan stuff."

Chizuru looked at him, her hand clutching at the strap of her purse. "Oh, uh," she stammered. "The guys are hosting a barbecue today."

Kazama's eyes fell to the floor and he cleared his throat again. "Oh, right. I saw the flyer on a bathroom stall," he coughed, feigning disinterest. How could anyone taking a piss miss the flyer? "Shinsengumi Stakeout. But spelled like 'steak.' Super clever," he scoffed, rolling his eyes at his last sentence.

"You should come," Chizuru invited, flashing him a smile. Kazama's neck jerked at her sudden words, but his face remained emotionless.

"Hard pass," he answered, deep and serious.

As much as he wanted to spend more time with her, he had vowed to never step foot at the Shinsengumi Headquarters again. The last time he came near the house, he was with his two friends, Amagiri and Shiranui, and the three of them looked like thugs attempting to kidnap a helpless damsel. It didn't help that he was slightly drunk, begging for Chizuru to come home with him. And then of course, Heisuke, the protective Chihuahua, picked a fight with the wrong guy.

Chizuru moved in closer, still smiling at him. "I mean it. You should come and hang out. With me."

"No. You know they hate me, right?" Kazama turned his head away from her, his own words wounding him. He could count the amount of friends he had with one hand, so he wasn't exactly the type of guy who made friends, but the thought of being hated at all didn't sit well with him.

Chizuru continued to close their distance and clutched to his arm. "That… That was a long time ago."

Kazama clicked his tongue. "A year is hardly a long time ago."

"It's long enough for things to change," Chizuru whispered, a sigh escaping her lips.

"No thanks," he retorted, shaking his head. "I'd rather burn in hell than be near your purple-eyed demon boyfriend."

Chizuru froze, dropping her smile. All the colors from her face sucked out like she just saw a ghost. "He… He won't be there."

Kazama arched an eyebrow, his arms crossing against his chest. "Why? Is it his turn to patrol the campus?" Kazama barked, laughing at his own terrible joke.

"No. I mean he's no longer there," Chizuru explained, her eyes glued to the floor. Talking about Hijikata was a sensitive subject. Uttering his name put Kazama in a foul mood and as he watched Chizuru squirm and hesitant, naturally, he wanted to press on.

Kazama grabbed Chizuru's chin, turning her head to look up at him. "What do you mean he's no longer there?"

Chizuru's eyes glazed, unable to contain the tears gathering within them. "Hijikata transferred to another school."

Kazama's face softened, wiping the tears that fell on Chizuru's face. There was a spark of hope that ignited in him, a flicker he wanted to wash out immediately. And it was far too easy for him to let go instead of holding onto it.

"I guess this explains why you have so much free time to spend with me," Kazama said, his tone harsh. A part of him wanted to take back those words knowing they were bitter sentiments. He wanted Chizuru back, but not because his rival left her, but as her first choice.

Chizuru shoved his hand away and pushed him hard. "You're such an asshole." She turned her back from him, stomping away.

Kazama chased her, not really running after her, but lunging forward enough to grab her hand and pulling her in. He wrapped his arms around her shoulders, trapping her into a tight hug. "Don't go."

Chizuru turned around, burying her face into his chest and wrapping her arms around his waist. The last time she hugged him like this was their breakup. Like she had not really wanted to let him go. But this time was different. She wasn't crying and the floor wasn't coming out from under him. Kazama clutched back, rubbing circles on her shoulders, stirring old feelings in both of them.

"I can still be your friend without having to be buddies with them," Kazama broke the silence. "I'm not making you choose. Not anymore." And he meant it. He wanted to tread lightly. Wanted to keep Chizuru close to him.

Chizuru finally looked up, her eyes glistening. She continued to hold him, her fingers pulling the soft cotton that clung to his body. "But it would make my life easier if everyone got along," she said softly. "Please."

God, she was stubborn. And she never made it easy for him. A simple word uttered from her lips commanded him like he was trapped in a love spell.

"Look, I'm not going to promise I'll be there," Kazama sighed, his lips brushing the top of Chizuru's head.

They held each other for a few more minutes, the afternoon sun rays shining on them like a spotlight from the gods.

"My car's that way," Kazama said, tilting his head to the side. His hands found their way to her waist, his fingers gripping the curves. Chizuru's hips pressed against his and she arched her back to look up at him.

He could spend hours getting lost in her dark brown eyes, like a predator watching a prey in an endless savannah.

* * *

The Shinsengumi Headquarters was not a frat house; Isami Kondo made sure of that. When he founded the Shinsengumi Securities five years ago, he had hoped to recruit young men eager to protect the campus and promising them scholarships to the university if they joined his group. It was perfect on paper. The dean of Tokugawa University agreed on the contingency that the campus was completely safe.

But nothing good lasts forever, and when the Ochimizu found its way to the students, the dean threatened to rescind the deal. "A student died on campus," the dean reminded Kondo. "How can we trust you to do your job?"

It was easy to confuse them as a fraternity though. Their headquarters was situated at the end of Fraternity Row, lively and boisterous as their neighbors. The dean gave them the most worn-down brownstone in the neighborhood—a generous gift if you asked him—and though it needed numerous repairs, it was good enough for them.

Kazama parked his Jaguar a block away from the street. He contemplated taking an Uber, but he wanted a quick getaway in case shit hit the fan at the Shinsengumi house. And the chances of one of those dogs picking a fight with him were pretty high.

His body froze mid-step, and his legs wanted to turn back around. It wasn't like he made a promise to go, Kazama thought. He pictured her smile dropping. Eyes glazed with tears. And the sound of her stifled whimpers. God, he couldn't bare to hurt her again. His feet moved toward the house reluctantly.

The smell of burnt meat wafted into the air, reaching just outside the street sign of Fraternity Row. There was a raucous of deep laughter mixed with high-pitched giggles coming from the backyard.

A Sunday cookout in the backyard—how barbaric, Kazama thought. A glass of merlot on his balcony, with Chizuru on his lap, was more of his style.

Kazama rang the doorbell twice. He was certain he'd be waiting outside for a few hours before anyone would hear, but the door swung open almost immediately.

"Welcome to... Oh, it's you." Heisuke's grin quickly changed into a straight line. He looked the same since he last saw him, with his hair pulled into a ponytail and still much shorter than Kazama. The boy was still a puppy.

"I'm here to see..."

"Yeah, yeah. She told us," Heisuke interrupted. He stepped to the side, widening the door to let Kazama in. "She's upstairs in her room. First door to your right."

Kazama nodded, acknowledging the young man's presence. Heisuke's eyes narrowed, his body locked into a pounce like he was ready to attack him.

"You know, we'd do anything for Chizuru," Heisuke snarled, closing the door behind him. "Don't confuse our hospitality as a truce. I won't hesitate to fuck you up if you hurt her."

Kazama rolled his eyes, exhaling a long deep sigh. One step inside the house and the hostility couldn't wait. "Amagiri says hi," Kazama clapped back, flashing him a smirk.

Heisuke's eyes flew open, his ears burning red with anger. His hands were in a fist and he pulled his right arm back, ready to swing, when another arm grabbed him from behind.

"Now, now, Heisuke, be nice to Chizuru's guest," Harada teased, putting his arm around the young man. The auburn-haired man locked eyes with Kazama, giving him a sinister smile.

"Congratulations on your reward," Kazama said. "Guarding a sign is quite an accomplishment," he continued, his tone oozing with sarcasm. God, he just couldn't help himself.

Harada's smile remained intact. He chuckled, slapping Kazama's back and putting an around his shoulders like an old high school buddy. He pulled him close so his lips brushed the shell of Kazama's ear.

"You're here because we let you," Harada whispered. Kazama squirmed, trying to get out of Harada's vice-like grip, but the man was stronger than he expected.

"We never promised to make _your_ life easier. You got that?" He warned, slapping Kazama's back again, this time with more strength. It was definitely going to bruise in the morning.

Harada shook him a few times, laughing like he told a funny joke. "All right now, buddy. Eat shit and die, okay?"

"Heisuke! Sano! Where the fuck are you guys? The girls are waiting," a deep voice echoed out of the kitchen.

Fuck, he needed to go upstairs before the rest of the gang comes in to greet him.

"We'll be right out, Shinpachi! We're just taking care of a little vermin right now," Harada yelled out.

"Heisuke, take this asshole to Chizuru's room," Harada instructed. "And make sure the door stays open."

Kazama rolled his eyes. I knew this was a bad idea, he said to himself. _Fuck._ But there was one thing that was clear: They were all doing it for Chizuru. Whatever it was.

Kazama followed Heisuke up the stairs, the floorboards creaking with each step. Goddamn, this house was old. Her door was decorated with sakura petals, obviously hiding the blemishes of wear-and-tear. It was most likely hand-painted by her. Heisuke lightly knocked.

"Come in!"

Heisuke opened her door, wide enough just to pop his head in. Kazama leaned against the wall next to her door. He could hear David Bowie's "Lazarus" playing on her speakers.

"You have a visitor," Heisuke said, his voice bubbly. The effect Chizuru had on these guys was amazing, Kazama observed. He pondered for a second if she had that kind of control on him as well. Probably.

"W-What?" She squealed. Kazama moved off the wall and stood at her doorway. Chizuru's eyes lit up when she saw him, sparkling in surprise.

"Chizuru, I'm heading back to the party. Holler at us if you need anything," Heisuke yelped, giving her a flirtatious wink.

Heisuke turned to face Kazama, back straight and head tilted up to look him in the eyes. His eyebrows furrowed and his lips were thinned into a line. The cheery demeanor gone. "Keep… the fucking door… open."

Chizuru sat up on her bed, legs crisscrossed with her laptop in front of her. Kazama sat down right next to her, on the edge, his legs firmly planted on her floor.

"I can't believe you came." Chizuru smiled sheepishly. She batted her eyelashes, cupping her cheeks as if she was cooling the blush growing on her face. "I really can't believe it."

Kazama sighed. _This girl._ "I didn't think I had a choice."

Chizuru giggled and grabbed his arm nearest to her. She snaked her arms around his and rested her head on his bicep.

She took his hand and planted a kiss in the middle of his palm. The warmth of her lips sent a shiver to Kazama's body. His fingers stiffened as he held his breath.

Her lips continued to move, peppering him three lingering kisses on his wrist. His heart pounded against his chest like it wanted to come out. If she didn't stop, he was going to die. But he didn't want her to stop. It had been over a year since he felt her kiss, and it took all his strength to keep himself from grabbing her face and crashing his lips against hers.

"You chose to come, Kazama," she said softly, her eyes peeking from behind the brown strands that framed her face.

Their fingers intertwined, palms kissing each other. Kazama exhaled, his lungs finally working. "I guess I'd do anything for you."


	5. Chapter 5: The Roommates, Part 2

**TWO HOURS EARLIER**

It took all of Chizuru's will power to part ways with Kazama. She could still feel his hands on her waist, the warmth of them like an iron branding into her skin. She walked back to Headquarters with a smile plastered on her face as she replayed the last moments with Kazama in her mind like a movie.

It was just past noon and already Fraternity Row lit up like fireworks with laughs and shouts coming from one house. And Chizuru knew exactly which house that was.

She wiped her feet against the coarse brown rug outside the door, smiling each time she saw the bold words: WIPE YOUR FEET. It was one of Shinpachi's contribution to the house, a senior who was slated to graduate Tokugawa University this year.

Chizuru thought she had walked into a mad house. The shouting of orders came from all sides of the house—upstairs, backyard, and kitchen.

She was barely on the first step of the stairs before she felt a hand tug her arm to a halt.

"Out again?"

Chizuru turned her body half way, one foot anchored against the old floorboard. "Good afternoon, Harada," she greeted, her tone a bit annoyed. She found his protective personality endearing, but the last few days had been overwhelming. She wasn't a child, and yet, he treated her like one. "Yes, I just came back from helping..."

Harada scoffed, interrupting Chizuru's reply. "Him."

Chizuru rolled her eyes, and Harada scowled at her. Her phone chirped and she pulled away from Harada to dig inside her purse.

 _Fine. I'll be there._

It was a text from Kazama. Her face lit up like a star, glowing bright. "Look, I need you to call a meeting right now. Get all the boys in the living room. I have some things to say." She bolted to her room before Harada could stop her.

* * *

The room hummed with quiet murmurs and sighs. Chizuru stood in front of them, her eyes darting to each face to make sure everyone important to her was there.

"I don't think it's appropriate to call a meeting without Kondo and Souji here," a voice from the corner of the room chimed in. Chizuru turned to follow the words. It was Heisuke, crossing his arms and leaning against the wall behind him.

"I agree." Chizuru's eyes flew open when she locked her gaze with Saito, the often reserved and quiet member of the Shinsengumi.

Chizuru let out a frustrating sigh. "I'm not going to bother Mr. Kondo and Souji to come back all the way from Edo Springs. Souji is stressed enough. Anyway, I'm going to make this quick and straight to the point."

The room echoed with groans. A few of them made expressions she never thought they would ever make. Yamazaki, the newest recruit—often kept his opinions to himself, but this time his face was pinched like he was ready to fight. Shinpachi and Harada sat next to each other on the couch, their bodies fidgeted like they couldn't wait to speak their minds.

The rest of the recruits stayed outside in the backyard, fixing and prepping for the barbecue. The men she called in the meeting were closest to her, each one she trusted equally.

"Kazama is coming over."

The room quieted into a silence like the calm before a storm. Heisuke straightened out, his eyes and mouth wide open. Yamazaki and Saito remained still.

"I don't fucking think so," Harada said harshly.

"I'm a member of this house, too, and he's my guest," Chizuru said, her feet planted where she stood. She knew it was a hard sell—one that none of the guys were willing to buy—but stubborn was her middle name.

"If you called us all here for our approval, you won't get it," Shinpachi voiced his concern.

"I bet your bed sheets still has his smell." Harada's tone was indignant. His usual playfulness and teasing were gone.

Chizuru was taken aback, his words punched her in the gut and she felt dizzy like he had literally knocked her down. Harada was loyal to a fault, especially when it came to his purple-eyed vice commander.

"How quickly you forget that he broke up with me through text," Chizuru clapped back.

"He didn't break up with you through text," Saito said, as a matter of fact. He, too, was loyal to a fault.

Chizuru gave a fake laugh. "Oh, you're right, Saito. He told me to meet him at a restaurant, and then broke up with me through a text. Silly me, I forgot the details."

The room scattered with groans and sighs. She watched them avert their eyes on her, like they were too guilty to face her. She remembered how they first reacted when Hijikata ditched her at the Cheesecake Factory. They all found out at the same time—Hijikata transferring to Hakodate University as the new English professor—and Chizuru's heart ached as much as theirs.

"I'm not asking you guys to be his best friend," Chizuru explained. "I just want you guys to know that he's my friend again."

Heisuke snickered in the corner. "Friend? That guy does not want to be just your friend."

Chizuru's cheeks warmed into a blush. She wanted to believe with all her heart that Heisuke's words were true.

Kazama and her were just friends. What they had was clearly over and there was no way Kazama would want to rekindle what they once had. He was prideful, she remembered. When she left his apartment the night they broke up, she looked back at his face and saw a completely different man.

He had asked her to marry him and she blatantly said no. She didn't even give the thought a few days to think it over. It was the quickest no she had ever given. Ordering at McDonald's took longer to think over than his proposal.

And for a whole year she was convinced he could never want her back. And she didn't blame him. Especially with the way she moved on to Hijikata so quickly.

Could he want her back? The way he looked at her before they parted ways made her heart flutter. But she wasn't ready to hold onto hope yet.

"Yes, friend, Heisuke," Chizuru said. "We're just friends, okay?"

"I don't like him, Chizuru," Heisuke argued. "The last time he came around, his friend knocked the shit out of me."

Shinpachi let out a laugh. "That was your fucking fault, Heisuke. That fool warned you he wasn't picking a fight, but you had to rush in, didn't you?" Oh, God, Chizuru remembered Amagiri profusely apologizing for not knowing his own strength.

Heisuke whipped his neck to glare at Shinpachi. "I was just trying to protect Chizuru."

"Heisuke brings up a valid point, Chizuru," Saito interrupted. "Kazama once came here drunk and ready to assault you."

"Assault is a strong word," Chizuru chided.

"Whisking you away without your consent," Harada added. "Does that sound better to you? Either way, you're moving way too fast with a guy who broke into the house in the middle of the night to try to get you to come home with him."

Chizuru sighed, her body tensed in frustration. "If I could forgive him, why can't you?"

The room was quiet for a moment. They were her closest friends and Kazama was also her friend.

"It would make my life easier if all my friends got along," she said sheepishly, dropping her eyes to the floor. It was a hard ask, she knew. But she was stubborn to a fault.

"I'm sorry Hijikata broke your heart, Chizuru," Saito said, his voice calm and even. "I'm sure his reasons were valid, but the way he left you was cowardly and unlike him," he added. "So if Kazama is the one to help you feel better, then I will not stand in his way."

The room echoed in hums and murmurs. She looked up to see some of them nodding, silently agreeing with Saito.

"If it really makes you all uncomfortable, I can just move out," Chizuru said, her tone dripped with guilt. She wasn't trying to threaten them or give an ultimatum. She truly just wanted to make things easier for everyone.

"That is a ridiculous notion," Yamazaki shouted, clearly agitated by Chizuru's words. "We promised your uncle we'd protect you."

"Why the fuck would you even suggest that?" Harada asked, his tone still angry.

"Everybody, cool it," Shinpachi said, raising his voice. "Chizuru came to us with honesty and the least we can do is respect her wishes."

Harada tilted his head back, thumping his head against the head of the couch, and groaned loudly. "Fuck, you're right." He lifted his head, scrubbing a hand over his face, and relaxed his body into his seat. "I think it's safe to say we'll do anything for you, Chizuru. We don't like him, but we don't want to stand in your way."

Chizuru's lips tugged into a slow smile. She nodded her head at them, agreeing to a compromise.

"If he does show up today, he must really like you, Chizuru," Harada teased. "It takes a lot of balls to show his face here again."

They slowly shifted from their position, leaving the room to go back to their respective duties for the barbecue.

Chizuru let out a triumphant sigh. She was grinning, relieved that the meeting was over.

"Oh, Chizuru," Heisuke shouted, walking toward her. "I forgot to tell you. Doctor Sannan said to stop by his office. You're due for some blood test."

Chizuru shuddered. She had nothing against Dr. Sannan, but she hated needles. He was a man of science, and her Uncle Kodo trusted him. She hadn't heard from her uncle for awhile now, but that didn't mean she had to stop obeying his orders.

 _They don't know what really killed your brother._ Kodo's voice echoed in her ears. _Doctor Sannan needs to compare your blood to Kaoru's, so please cooperate with him._

"Okay, Heisuke," Chizuru replied brightly. "I'll stop by before I take shower."


End file.
